NYC Sin excusas
by Maya Alz
Summary: One-Shoot: Edward, profesor de idiomas, soltero desde hace 2 años, exigente y guapo. Encuentra la mejor compañía para año nuevo y su vida... Bella, su alumna. ¿Podrá conquistarla o ella encontrara alguna excusa valida? ExB - Romance.


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es fruto de mis locuras...

**Titulo:** NYC - Sin excusas

**Penname:** Marii de Cullen

**Summary:** One-Shoot: Edward, profesor de idiomas, soltero desde hace 2 años, exigente y guapo. Encuentra la mejor compañía para año nuevo y su vida... Bella, su alumna. ¿Podrá conquistarla o ella encontrara alguna excusa valida? ExB - Romance.

**Pareja:** Edward y Bella

**Numero de Palabras:** 2611Según Word - 3276 Según FanFiction

* * *

><p><strong>Sin excusas <strong>

-Edward, I'd like some wine –me dijo Bella, creo que se llamaba así…

-Really? – le dije estupefacto.

-Siiii!... Tengo que ir a clase…

Me quede plantado viendo como se iba riendo con sus amigas.

Puede que no me acordara de su nombre pero si recordaba que me había impactado su conocimiento del Ingles, lo divertida que era, lo buena a miga, lo bella persona, lo increíble…

**Flashback **

_Entre al salón y estaba ella, Bella, ayudando a una compañera, creo que era Alice, con algo que no entendía. Se veía tan hermosa, tan increíblemente mujer…_

_Al percatarse de que yo había llegado al salón y que por ende era hora de la clase de ingles, cogió sus cosas y salió con sus compañeras para ir a su salón. Me quede viendo como su cabello se ondeaba… _

_-Hello, teacher Edward –me saludo mi grupo._

_-Hello, girls –dije y comencé mi clase. _

**Fin Flashback **

No la conocía, eso era cierto, pero ganas no me faltaban para hacerlo y acababa de descubrir una cualidad en ella que me atraía. Tenía iniciativa, sabia que quería e iba por ello. Y no había que pasar por alto que desde que la vi la primera vez me había cautivado, ni el hecho de que casi locamente había deseado ser so profesor, Dios porque no había escogido el grupo C…

**Flashback**

_-Yo el B –dijo Paula._

_-Yo el C –dijo Nhora._

_-Bien, yo el A, pero me quedo en este salón –remate yo._

_-Muy bien, me pido el salón del primer piso –dijo Paula._

_-Me quedo con el que queda cerca de la sala de maestros –concluyo Nhora._

_-Bien, toma tu lista –le dijo Paula a Nhora- y toma la tuya -me dijo a mí. _

_-Thank you –dije._

_-Las que diga vienen conmigo –dijo dirigiéndose al grupo y comenzó a llamar a sus alumnas. ¡Bien! ¡No esta con ella!... por favor que no este con Nhora tampoco rogué al cielo. _

_-…Estefanía, Alice, Sarah, Sofía y Bella –dijo Nhora. ¡NO! grite para mis adentro-, vienen conmigo._

_-El resto se queda aquí conmigo –dije, un poco, bueno, muy desanimado. _

**Fin Flashback**

Como pude tener tan mala suerte, faltaba una semana para finalizar el año escolar, hace 2 que Bella me había dicho eso y no había podido hablar con ella, no había encontrado la forma. Necesitaba conocerla, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, incluso me estaba enloqueciendo por la obsesión…

Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de llevar 2 años de soltería, de estar rodeado con parejas muy felices… ¡No! Ella de verdad me atraía. Aún si dejara de lado todo eso, ella seguiría siendo Bella, mi Bella, la mujer que me gustaba tanto…

Iba para mi última clase del día y del año, de hecho. Y, gracias al cielo, me la encontré cuando salía de la sala.

-Hola, ¿podríamos hablar? –le dije, no cabía de la felicidad y no sabia como había logrado articular esas palabra….

-Claro –contesto- pero voy para clase y no puedo llegarle tarde a Nhora…

-No te demoro nada, con solo 2 preguntas –la interrumpí, era responsable, por un demonio, no sabia que de ella me gustaba más.

-En ese caso, claro –dijo.

-¿lo del otro día era en serio? –pregunte.

-Si... –respondió.

-Bien, ¿podrías darme tu número? –dije.

-¡¿Eh? –me miro confundida.

-Quisiera conocerte mejor –aclare.

-Este… -dudo.

-Por favor, solo es para conocerte, hablar… -necesitaba convencerla.

-Esta bien –tomo aire-, 3164097836.

-Gracias –replique sonriente.

-Con gusto, creo… -dijo dudosa.

Y nos fuimos a nuestras clases, ella a recibirla y yo a darla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la mejor de las actitudes, gracias a ella. Fue por mucho el mejor de mis días, el mejor. No podía esperar para estar en mi casa, tener la certeza de que ella ya había salido del colegio y, en lo posible, que estuviera en su casa para llamarla.

Entre en mi departamento, completamente decorado en blanco y negro, sumamente masculino, que si no estoy mal, pedía a gritos un toque femenino, tanto o más que yo. Cene lo más rápido que pude, no se que y tampoco me importo mucho, busque mi celular, que por arte de magia había desaparecido y no encontraba por ningún lado, cuando por fin lo encontré marque su número. En el tercer timbrazo contestó.

-Holuu? –dijo, su voz por teléfono sonaba tan sexy y, a la vez, tan tierna y dulce.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo estas? –dije.

-Bien –dijo, dudando-, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –creo que me había reconocido la voz.

-Pesado –dije sin rodeos-, ¿y el tuyo?

-Pudo ser mejor… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia e interés por conocerme? –fue directo al grano.

-Me cautivaste –comencé-, no te conozco mucho, bueno, no te conozco, pero quiero hacerlo. Se que tú eres divertida, alegre, inteligente, responsable, tienes iniciativa… Son cualidades que me atraen y se, estoy casi seguro de ello, que tienes muchísimas más, y… -tome aire- llevo un tiempo solo, 2 años para ser exactos, pero no pienses que es por eso por lo que quiero conocerte y estar contigo, ese no es ni remotamente uno de los motivos. Pero si deberías saber, que eso en parte, el hecho de llevar tanto tiempo solo, es porque en mi profesión, la mayoría de mujeres, las de mi edad, están comprometidas, casadas o sencillamente no me atraen. Y en parte porque tal vez soy muy exigente, solo tal vez. Pero tú me atraes, mucho –concluí.

Sabia que ella seguía allí, solo porque oía se respiración, pero por unos minutos, que me parecieron una eternidad, no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, ni un solo intento por hablar.

-¿Bella? –dije, cuando ya no podía esperar más.

-lo siento, es que me dejas sorprendida, lo cierto es que no esperaba que te fijaras en mi, no por eso, no tú. Pues… este... –ella no sabia que decirme. Bien, yo menos.

-Oye, solo quiero conocerte, no puede ser tan malo. Quiero que me conozcas, que sepas como soy, fuera del colegio –recalque-, en mi tiempo libre. Y más importante, quiero saber como te vistes, que te gusta, que no. Solo eso… -le dije, en un intento por que me entendiera y por tranquilizarla.

-Esa parte la entendí –replico, luego de pensárselo-, pero... los hombres, y más los de tu edad, solo se fijan en el físico porque solo piensan en una cosa y, bueno… tú solo me has visto de uniforme, así que no es el caso, o no del todo. Pero aún así…

-Vamos –replique, fingiendo que me había ofendido-, es cierto que tenemos dos productores de testosterona, que nos controlan la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a lo que te refieres no es precisamente lo que me llamo la atención de ti. A esa cabeza no fue a la que atrajiste primero… -dije, de forma sugestiva.

-Ok, ok –dijo, y yo supe que de esa forma no conseguiría nada, no más insinuaciones…-. Pero, ten en cuenta que… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Sin mentirte, 27 –conteste.

-Ok, son 11 años de diferencia. No solo en vejez; también en conocimiento, experiencia, necesidades…

-pero no en madures –replique, no le permitiría que sacara excusas-. Te creo incluso más madura que yo… Además, si hubiese creído que la diferencia de edad pudiera ser un problema, o no te hubiera hablado o simplemente te hubiera mentido, podría haberte dicho que tenia 20 o 23, creo que los aparento. Te dije la verdad, porque no tengo necesidad de mentir, menos a ti. Dame puntos por eso –dije.

-Bueno… -se rindió.

Hablamos una hora o más, esa cuenta del celular me iba a salir más que cara. Pero sin duda valía la pena, solo una cuenta de teléfono un tanto alta por hablar con ella no era nada. Aunque después de la hora y media ya comenzaba a decir bobadas…

-Estamos en navidad –me dijo.

-Si, tiempo de prender farolas. Tú tienes dos, cuando quieras te las prendo… -¡Mierda!, la había cagado, ya sabia que así no obtenía nada bueno con ella.

-Ajá… bueno, creo que ya debo irme a dormir, está algo tarde –dijo.

A penas eran las 8:10 de la noche, eso no podía ser estar tarde, ni siquiera algo, un viernes tarde es a eso de las 3 de la mañana del sábado. Dios iba tan bien…

-Está bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana?, te invito a lo que quieras –intente arreglar las cosas.

-De hecho hay una peli que quiero ver… -dijo.

-¡Hecho! –Replique, sin pensarlo dos veces-, mañana…

-¿No quieres saber que película? –dijo, con una risita que no supo contener ni disimular.

-No –dije-, si te gusta seguro me gusta… Además no tengo problemas con las películas, con ninguna –mentí-. Mañana nos vemos, si no hay problemas.

-Ninguno –dijo, esta vez no intento disimular la risa-. Hasta mañana.

-Cuídate, princesa –me despedí.

Colgué y ya estaba en las nubes. Ahora sabía más cosas de ella; su color favorito era el verde, le gustaban las actividades al aire libre, era una romántica empedernida, vivía con su pabre, su madre no vivía con ellos pero mantenían contacto, tenía un perro llamado Jacob, su mejor amia era Alice, siempre había querido ir a Europa, era muy buena en biología además de ingles…

Estaba completamente empapado de ella. Solo podía pensar en cosas con las que, en algún grado, tuviera que ver. Estuve un rato fantaseando hasta que me di cuenta y me dedique a elegir la ropa para la cita, tenia que ser perfecto, o casi. No se como, pero logre dormirme, claro que…

-Sabes algo –le dije cuando íbamos entrando al cine-, soñé contigo…

-Debió ser una pesadilla –replico, creo que en broma, no estoy seguro. Con ella nada era seguro.

-Por el contrario, el mejor de los sueños. Claro que si fuera real seria aún mejor.

-En ese caso, cuéntamelo.

-Después de la película –dije, pues ya había comenzado.

Era esa peli de vampiros y hombres lobo. A ella parecía encantarle, incluso lloro en algunas partes, aunque creo que era de felicidad, estoy casi seguro de ello. Pero a mi no me atraía mucho ese genero, pero por ella hago lo que sea. Y al final la historia era muy bonita.

-Gracias por la invitación –dijo cuando salíamos del cine.

-Con el mayor de los gustos –replique-, ¿te apetece un helado?

-Esta bien…

-¿De qué sabor?

-Chocolate blanco –dijo y me quede mirándola.

-¿En serio? –pregunte.

-Claro, es mi sabor de helado favorito –contesto.

-El mío igual –dije, sonriéndole. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Pedimos nuestros helados y nos sentamos en la terraza para las comidas, quería que viera los fuegos artificiales de inicio de Diciembre. Creo que eran en media hora, o algo así.

-Me ibas a contar tu sueño –me recordó, cuando ya íbamos por la mitad de nuestros helados.

-Cierto –dije-, pero, creo que mejor te lo cuento cuando se haga realidad.

-No me parece justo –replico-, dijiste que me lo dirías luego de la película y creo que ya se acabo, así que dímelo –sentencio, e hiso un puchero. Un hermoso puchero.

-eso es cierto, pero… -Lo cierto es que no sabia como cambiar de tema, hasta que me salvo la alborada-, mira hacia allá –señale en dirección a donde empezaban a tirar los juegos artificiales.

-Son hermosos –dijo. Yo respire aliviado.

-No más que tú.

-Cierto –replico, terminándose su helado-, además yo estoy todo el año… -me guiño un ojo-, bueno casi…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A las vacaciones, las paso con mamá o con amigas, asé que no estoy en la ciudad o… en fin.

-Ok, pero eso puede cambiar -dije, picaron.

-Así... ¿Cómo? –pregunto, siguiéndome la corriente.

-Yo te rapto esta navidad –respondí, aún más pícaramente.

-No es posible –dijo, con una sonrisa y fingió que la entristecía-, no le haría eso a mi mamá, desaparecer, creo que no… tal vez me raptes algunos días…

-Cuenta con eso.

Estaba al borde de la locura, ya era 30 de Diciembre y no había sabido gran cosa de Bella. Según le entendí, una amiga, creo que se llamaba Rosalie, se iba el otro año de la ciudad y decidieron pasar juntas estas vacaciones, así que se fueron con otras 2 amiga a la playa. Que consideración, pensé irónicamente.

Eso estaba muy bien. Pero, yo me iba 3 meses del país a mitad de Enero. Se que no hay comparación entre una de sus mejores amigas y yo, pero diablos, yo quería con todas las fuerzas de mi ser convertirme en su mundo, literalmente. Así que no me aguante más y la llame.

-¡Holuu! –contesto en el primer timbrazo. Eso me tranquilizo, un poco.

-Hola, preciosa.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien –dije, no quería preocuparla-, ¿Qué has hecho?

-De todo un poco –dijo, conteniendo la risa. Por primera vez me había chocado su risita- ¿y tú?

-Pensarte –conteste, irónicamente-, ¿Cuándo vienes?

-No estoy segura, creo que en una semana o…

-No me digas que no pasare año nuevo contigo…

-Lo siento… -dijo y colgó. No supe si sentía no estar conmigo, colgar o alguna otra cosa, pero sabia que yo estaba colérico.

La llame de nuevo pero no contesto. Lo intente toda la tarde, pero creo que lo tenía apagado. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de mensajes que le deje, pero todos decían lo mismo Bella, perdona que estallara. Te necesito…. Lo intente también la mañana del 31 pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta.

No me cabía en la cabeza la idea de no estar en año nuevo con ella, la mujer de mi vida, mi futura novia, esposa y madre de mis hijos, o por lo menos así lo quería yo… Mi madre me obligo, literalmente, a organizarme. De mala gana estuve con mi familia en la fiesta que organizaron. Eran las 11:30 y yo casi brinco de la alegría.

Bella caminaba hacia mi, estaba hermosa con ese vestido en blanco y negro, mis colores favoritos. Se me tiro a abrazarme y la cogí en el aire. No cabía de la emoción. Por poco me caigo al pensar que era un sueño, pero no, ella de verdad me estaba abrazando.

-Mi vida –susurre.

-Por nada del mundo pasaría año nuevo lejos de ti –susurro en mi oído.

-¿Nunca? –pregunte, en broma.

-Nunca –prometió-. Pero tienes que dejar en paz a mi celular, el es inocente –dijo, riendo tranquilamente. Yo reí con ella.

Después de controlar la risa, deshice el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te quiero… -dije, impregnando las palabras de toda la seguridad que sentía.

-Y yo a ti – dijo y me beso.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Dónde había estado esta mujer toda mi vida? ¿Esperándome? ¿Besando a otro?... No lo sabia, pero ese fue por mucho ¡El mejor beso de mi vida!

-Bella… -dude- ¿Quieres… -tome aire, necesitaba recuperar la seguridad- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pero, nosotros... –no sabia que decir, o que excusa sacar-, eso… tú… yo…

-Sin escusas, me las se todas y ninguna tiene valides; además… -dije, pícaramente- el cielo es el limite, tu eres mi cielo, mi vida, mi todo. Tú pones los limites…

Ella me miro a los ojos, yo sabía que solo encontraría seguridad, verdad y amor en ellos; así fue. Respiro hondo, miro su reloj y sonrió.

-Feliz año nuevo, novio –dijo y sonreí con ella.

-Feliz año nuevo, novia –replique, sonriente. Y me acorte de algo…-. Mi sueño se acaba de hacer realidad.

E iniciamos el nuevo año con el primer beso de miles, como novios. Bella era ahora mía, mi novia. No mi alumna, no una niña, no una mujer más… Era desde ese momento mi novia. Solo se me ocurría una cosa para ser más feliz… Que fuera mi esposa…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Es mi primera historia, espero les guste...<em>

_Cualquier tipo de ayuda es bien recibida! _

_ Besos :)_


End file.
